


解除安全模式（十七）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 他们的第一次标记。





	解除安全模式（十七）

解除17

        “标记我。”郑云龙捧着他的脸说。  
        阿云嘎认认真真的看他，想要给他一个吻，却被郑云龙牢牢捧着不许他动。  
         “标记我。”他又说。  
         “大龙…”  
         “我不想听，标记我！”郑云龙非常执拗的摁着他。  
          “你现在好像一只猫”，阿云嘎眼睛弯起来，“太可爱了。”  
         “你是不爱我还是鸡巴不会成结？”  
          “傻瓜，”阿云嘎叹口气抚摸他的胳膊，“我当然爱你，特别特别爱。”  
         “那你是为什么？”郑云龙又气又委屈，“每次都弄个bliang的临时标记糊弄我。”  
        “多点时间考虑不好吗，再说临时标记怎么啦，你不是一样每次也很爽吗？”阿云嘎意有所指的用胯部顶他。  
        “我考虑的够清楚了！我爸妈都点头了！你到底有什么毛病！是不是有一天我被别人标记了你才高兴！”郑云龙扭着身子避开他下半身的骚扰。  
        阿云嘎垂下眼睛沉默了一会，半晌才像下定决心似的抬起来看他，他神情肃穆，眉目端正，瞳孔深邃漆黑，带着一股陌生的冷峻，一字一句的说，“如果标记了你，我永远也不会放开你。”  
         “嗯。”郑云龙点头。  
         “哪怕有一天你反悔，不再爱我，我也会像狼一样死死咬着你不松口。”  
         “嗯。郑云龙用力点头，他感觉到血液翻涌，身体发热。  
         “我再最后问你一次，你只有这一次反悔的机会了……真的要我标记你吗？”阿云嘎低声说，他的手指缓慢的抚摸上他后颈的腺体内心充满渴望。  
        郑云龙迅速被迫近的危险感捕获着浑身颤抖，他开始小口喘气仿佛不能负荷自己的心跳，“是的，嘎子，我要你标记我。”他觉得自己像被献祭的羔羊，心甘情愿的露出脆弱的咽喉让猎食者咬穿他。  
        阿云嘎使劲拉开他的手，重重的吻上去，郑云龙没做好准备被磕的口腔泛起血味。但是没人在乎，他们像末日来临一样的不管不顾，阿云嘎凶的像一匹狼，咬着郑云龙的舌头往嘴里吸，逼迫他发出响亮的呻吟，郑云龙豪不示弱的抓紧他的头发，大臂用力想要把人压扁在怀里，两人用一种要摁碎对方头骨的势头野蛮的亲吻。  
        他们胡乱扯着衣服，互相推搡磕磕绊绊的倒向出租屋的大床。  
        此刻的青草味不再悠远辽阔，像是乌云盖顶下的草原，浓重的雷云压迫着大地，野草顽强的伸展着释放出一丝厚重的土腥味，郑云龙被这股气息压的头晕目眩，他大口喘着气，像是求救般的小声叫他，“嘎子，嘎子…”  
他的香味被A强制逼迫了出来，这感觉不太好受，他像被塞进了一个榨汁机里强制发情。鸢尾的香气浓重的掺杂进了虞美人的魅惑，仿佛罂粟般醉人。A和O的信息素纠缠在了一起，郑云龙瞬间就湿了。  
         他被阿云嘎扒的精光，两条长腿被强制性分开，阿云嘎趴在他身上捏着他柔软的胸乳，用舌尖快速拨动一侧肉粒，另一侧用手指掐着乳晕一下一下的朝上揪，揪到让他酥软的乳头了搓揉两下再让他自己弹回去。  
         “嗯…嗯…”郑云龙小声呻吟着，他浑身燥热难耐，后穴流出的淫液很快就打湿了床单。  
         “嘎子…下面…下面，快来…”他难耐的开口请求，阿云嘎又热又硬的阳具戳在他大腿根上，郑云龙缩起身子抬胯摩蹭，两根大炮撞在一起，湿黏的前液胡乱的涂抹着对方，龟头也挨在一起湿吻。  
        阿云嘎压下身子碾他，卵蛋都揉在一起。郑云龙舒服的胡乱呻吟着，“好大，好硬啊…”  
         阿云嘎让他叫的上头，他退下去拉开O的大腿，使上给他开腿的劲儿将他压成一字马。  
         “啊…！”郑云龙被抬高屁股私处大开，阴茎乱晃着指向自己，那个隐秘的小洞完全暴露在空气中，暴露在已经红了眼的A面前。  
        饶是他俩欢爱过数次，郑云龙也被这姿势羞得脸红。他模模糊糊的有预感阿云嘎要做什么，却还是在那柔软的物什贴上来的时候忍不住惊叫了一声。  
         阿云嘎用舌尖分开他的穴口，滑腻的舌面一层层舔过他的皱褶。郑云龙敏感的瑟缩起来，汁水汹涌而出，他蛇一样的扭动着，被A一掌拍在肥软的屁股蛋上，“别动！让老公尝尝。”  
         郑云龙已经呻吟的变了调，穴口的酥痒朝着更深的地方蔓延，腰腹都被卸了力，偏偏那人像狗一样一下一下的舔食他的淫液还故意砸着嘴吸溜，舌尖一顶一顶的往里挤，把郑云龙羞的耳朵冒火。  
         “不要…啊…不要…好舒服…啊…啊…”郑云龙被舔的下半身快化成一滩水，穴口蠕动着去夹阿云嘎的舌尖，阴茎一跳一跳的吐出大股粘液，他快被阿云嘎玩坏了，浑身出水，一前一后更像是开了闸的水龙头一样淌个不停。  
        “嘎子…不行…我要…啊啊啊啊…”欲望的疼痛在他腹腔四处乱窜，他弹跳着想要躲开，却被阿云嘎牢牢固定，他伸开手掌滑上去轻轻揉捏着郑云龙的卵蛋，那两颗紧缩的小球便颤抖着发射了，喷溅在了郑云龙自己的胸膛上。  
         “老公舔的你爽不爽？嗯？小屁股真甜啊。”  
         “啊…啊…哈…”郑云龙闭上眼睛张大嘴喘气，一时间还不大能消化自己被舔射了这条信息，阿云嘎却不想给他更多的时间休息，郑云龙的后穴已经非常湿软，他的龟头一贴上去，就自行开了小口吮吸，阿云嘎爽的后脊梁抖了抖，一点一点的挤进他的甬道，那里面温暖又丝滑，层层叠叠的软肉紧紧包裹，他舍不得一下子冲到底，忍着后脑勺痒的发麻，一寸一寸的搅拌那个多汁的腔口。  
        郑云龙还没从高潮里回过劲儿来，晕晕乎乎的被他挤到最里面，阿云嘎泡在热腾腾的汁水里简直舒服的要上天，他一边沾着郑云龙射在胸口的精液在他奶头上画圈儿，一边不紧不慢的小幅度的顶着他的宫口磨蹭。  
         郑云龙把他吸得紧紧的，热情的肠肉按摩着他的阳具，他磨了一会儿，不过瘾的把郑云龙的双腿压向他的胸膛，夹紧屁股一下一下抽动起来。  
         郑云龙又来了感觉，阿云嘎的肉棒生机勃勃的插在他屁股里实在很难忽视。微微上翘的龟头刮擦着他的内壁，每一下都带出连串的电流。他不自觉的挺动着，迎合着他，抱着双腿露出穴眼乖乖让他操。  
         “舒服吗大龙，有感觉吗？”阿云嘎从上方看他，挺直的鼻梁，微张的口唇，格外性感。  
         “舒服，好舒服，”郑云龙半眯着眼，餮足的舔着舌头。  
          阿云嘎拉着他的手来到他们交合的地方，“自己摸摸，多少水。”  
        郑云龙触手便摸到一片滑腻，他贴着穴口分开两指，感受一根又粗又硬的鸡巴强有力的一次次捣进去，阿云嘎故意退出来一点让郑云龙摸到他龟头棱角边缘的冠状沟，又受不了他色情的揉捏再次重重的撞进去。  
         “大不大？喜不喜欢？”  
          “喜欢，操的我好爽。”郑云龙也被这种直观的触摸刺激到了，阿云嘎的鸡巴每一下都像撞在他心上。  
         “鸡巴好大，好有劲儿，我好舒服…啊……嘶…”郑云龙被摩擦出快感，他像个鸡巴套子一样用力吮吸着体内那根带给他极乐的阴茎。  
        阿云嘎被他吸的腰眼发酸，他跪起来抓住郑云龙的髋骨，加快速度往里顶弄，过剩的淫液把那块弄得黏黏糊糊，空气中除了信息素的纠缠，更多了一种淫靡的味道。  
        “起来，跪着。”阿云嘎捏捏他的大腿把人拉起来。郑云龙知道他是准备要咬他了，他兴奋的爬起来把屁股撅的老高，等着巨大的阴茎再一次刺穿他。  
        阿云嘎抓住郑云龙的两只胳膊，对准他的穴眼一股脑的操进去。郑云龙无处着力，被拉着钉在阿云嘎的阴茎上。他进得更深了，胯骨重重的拍打在郑云龙夹紧的肥屁股上，又软又爽。那穴口不知羞耻的蠕动着，在深处将他层层紧裹，他爽得大声呻吟起来。  
       “操，好会夹，这个小屁股好骚好紧。你听听你这个小屁眼声音有多淫荡。”  噗滋、噗滋”的抽插声夹杂着黏腻的水声，肌肉撞击的”啪、啪”声清清楚楚的传到了郑云龙的耳中。  
        郑云龙这会也顾不上害羞，他被肏的极深，整个那一条肉道都爽的痉挛起来，脑袋都快被操成了浆糊。  
         “嘎子…嘎子…你操死我了，我要死了…”欲望的疼痛再次翻滚起来，腹中一大股带着奇香的热液喷溅而出，阿云嘎被这香味所惑，迷乱的抓紧郑云龙的咽喉将他抬起来，蹭上他后颈的腺体，将那个小小的凸起完全含在嘴中。  
         “啊…啊…”郑云龙又紧张又兴奋，他现在被紧紧抓着，毫无反抗之力。身下的洞穴被一下一下凿着，身后的阿云嘎一手抚上他的阴茎，一手紧紧卡住他的脖子。他被卡的有点喘不上气，只能拼命后仰着将自己缩进A的怀里换取生存的氧气。  
         “标记我，标记我，求你。”郑云龙用气声小声哀求着，紧接着颈部就传来一阵刺痛。这跟临时标记完全不一样，阿云嘎的信息素迅速充盈在他的血液之中，郑云龙痛得流下眼泪，身下的阴茎却被紧紧一握猛地射了出来。  
         阿云嘎死死咬着他像咬着一只巨大的公鹿，他一边咬，一边将阴茎狠狠地戳进郑云龙体内，一下，两下，三下，终于，在郑云龙不受控制的紧缩之下，抵住他的宫口，大股大股射了出来。  
         他们僵持着，粗喘着，喷洒着精液，阿云嘎足足射了有半分钟，才慢慢放下手搂着郑云龙一起倒在床铺上。  
        他松开牙齿，爱怜的舔着那渗血的牙印儿。巨大的结卡在郑云龙体内，他们只能一动不动的躺上30分钟。他们被一种巨大的幸福感和紧密的归属感包围，似乎哪怕世界末日就在眼前也不会担心害怕。  
         过了半天，郑云龙突然说“你没带套。”  
         “第一次成结不会怀孕。”阿云嘎笑着亲他的头发。  
         郑云龙呼噜了几句，没人听清他说的什么。  
        过了半天，他又说。  
           
         “我是你的了吗？”  
         “你是我的了，我也是你的。”阿云嘎轻轻吻了吻郑云龙的耳尖。  
         郑云龙心满意足的闭上眼睛，他累坏了。  
         “别放开我，抱一会。”郑云龙在睡着之前小声说。  
         “不放开。”阿云嘎把头贴紧着他的脖子，“永远不放。”  
        

       


End file.
